


Edelgard’s Handkerchief

by sonicravenx



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Hoes Series [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Panty Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Promiscuity, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: "A Lost Item continuously draws Edelgard and Byleth together in erotic situations... Until it hits a climax"





	1. The Re-Appearing Lost Item

A long day of horseback training has concluded for the students at Garreg Mach, and as **Byleth** lets out a huge fulfilling yawn they reach both their hands out to the sky- towards the heavens above. 

“Gosh, those horses today sure _ were _ wildly- one almost kicked me in the face! What did you think, Professor?” asked **Sylvain** as he shakes dirt out of his boots.

“Horses are majestic creatures that react to the one thtat is trying to mount them; if your energy is off the horses will be as well. Focus on increasing your Riding skill, and the horses will be more receptive to you. Practice makes perfect after all” said Byleth as they unmount from their horse. Byleth gives it endearing pat on its side as they turn to face Sylvain. 

“Awe… I hoped that you would be on my side- _ not _ there’s!” said Sylvain as he scoffed.

“Well when your moniker isn’t ‘skirt chaser’ anymore- maybe we can talk about sides then” said Byleth as they chuckle. Suddenly, they look down to the ground. “Sylvain, you dropped something”.

“Huh?” said Sylvain as he looked down to the ground near his feet, “That handkerchief? That ain’t mine Professor”

“Hm? Then who might be its owner I wonder…” said Byleth as they walk over to pick it up. Both Byleth and Sylvain observe the handkerchief; it is of a smooth cotton texture, with a red satin thread sewn alongside its edges. Despite it being left on the dirt ground it was clean enough to place delicately on your face without worrying about dirt marks; as if one gently placed it on the ground intentionally.

“The embroidery on it is very fancy; it's probably one of the girl noble students’ handkerchief” said Sylvain.

“I think so too” said Byleth as they observe the handkerchief.

“Well I’m gonna go get some lunch- see you Professor!” said Sylvain as he takes off.

“Have a nice time then Sylvain” said Byleth as they wave goodbye. 

Still, with this lost item within their care, they feel the need to return it to whomever dropped it. So, they take off throughout the Officers Academy- attempting to find a girl who might have dropped it. Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice.

“Oh Professor!” Byleth hears. They turned around to see none other than **Edelgard**\- prancing towards them with intent in their eyes.

“Good afternoon Edelgard” said Byleth as they waved.

“Oh Professor- something terrible has happened!” exclaimed Edelgard.

“Really? What is wrong?” asked Byleth.

“I seem to have misplaced one of my most prized possessions- my handkerchief! I got it from my mother **Queen Patricia**. Have you seen it- Oh!” said Edelgard as they purposefully looked towards the handkerchief Byleth was holding, “You found it Professor!”

“Oh- this is yours? Well, that’s a coincidence. Yes, it was laying down in the field where my class was doing horseback training” said Byleth.

“Oh really? Yea- haha. The Black Eagles were doing some field training a bit ago- I must have dropped it during the exchange! Oh my god Professor- thank you, you are _ so _ perceptive!” said an excited and happy Edelgard as she grinned. Byleth then hands Edelgard her property, and as they did Edelgard giggled.

“Just be more mindful of your belongings- it could of gotten ruined by horses trampling on it” said Byleth.

“Oh- I will, hehe. If only you were field training with the Black Eagles- you might have caught my error sooner. How was the horse training over in the Blue Lion House?” asked Edelgard.

“It was fine. Sylvain is very good at Horseback Riding, and **Ingrid** \- being a Pegasus Knight- should have no probably riding a horse. However- folk like **Ashe** , and **Mercedes** could use work. But, we all are learning to better ride horses- including me” said Byleth.

“I completely understand; **Manuela** is coaching us good with what she can with the same sort, but aI fear her contempt with horses has our class not fully getting the material. Perhaps our House can partake in one of your seminars?” asked Edelgard.

“Hm, I will have to see about that; my class has priority on my lectures” said Byleth.

“Yes of course. I do not want to step on your toes in any way. But,if it is too much of a hassle to teach the whole class how to ride… Perhaps I can get a... Solo instruction?” asked Edelgard as she winks.

“_ She is definitely plotting! Don’t fall for it! _ ” said **Sothis** within Byleth’s mind.

“_ I know… _” thought Byleth back to Sothis.

“A solo instruction? Well, I suppose a private lesson will help a student understand the material more fundamentally- without distractions. But, again- my class has priority, so I will have to see” said Byleth as they blush.

“You know...I am still under the belief that your talents will be more appreciated in the Black Eagle House… I’m sure Manela would not mind switching programs for your sake; I mean, you wield the Sword of the Creator!” said Edelgard.

“_ Cut this thing short Byleth! I am tired of smelling her desperation! _” said Sothis once more to Byleth.

“Well I am flattered for the sentiment. But, I think I should not leave my students stranded and confused with the change of direction- if I could teach all Houses I would. I’m sure you and Claude would appreciate my direction in your Houses- but alas, I am one being. Perhaps in the future?” said Byleth.

“The future always breeds new possibilities. I just hope that you keep the possibility of joining the Black eagles alive and burning Professor” said Edelgard as she slowly begins to approach Byleth. 

“Ahaha! Well, I will definitely do that. Well Edelgard- I have to go to the Blue Lion House to check up on my students so I will me seeing you!” said a Blushing Byleth as they start to back up, and walk off. Edelgard, seeing as they could not win over Byleth then pouts, and sighs.

“Okay Professor. Have a nice day…” said a disappointed Edelgard. Edelgard then walks off in the other direction- handkerchief in hand. As she walks she happens to pass by the Training Ground doors, and attracts the attention of **Felix**, who was- in actuality- watching the whole thing.

“Hmm…” he mutters to himself as he watches Edelgard walk away.

*****

_ Days pass… _

“Hey Professor- don’t forget your handkerchief on the dining table right there!” said Ashe as he gets up from the dining table across from Byleth with his plate of food.

“Huh? A handkerchief?” questioned Byleth as they look over. However, when they looked to the handkerchief left it was none other than the _ same _ one that they found in the field days prior. “ _ How did it get there? _” Byleth thought. They look around the table, but do not see Edelgard; instead seeing various Blue Lion and Golden Deer students. Byleth sighs, grabs the handkerchief, and goes to deliver it back to Edelgard.

“Heading off Professor?” asked Felix.

“Huh? Oh, I am just going to give this lost item back to its owner.

“Hmm… Very well” said Felix with a bit of skepticism showing through his tone.

Byleth once again goes throughout the Officers Academy- this time to find Edelgard. They look all around the Reception Hall, and out to the Courtyard to the Black Eagle House- still no Edelgard.

“_ Where could a princess be at this hour _?” asked Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“_ I have no idea… I just want to get this thing over with… _” thought Byleth. However, as they look around outside to the sitting areas she notices Edelgard sitting at a decorated empty table with only two seats- but with a complete tea set and food station near her! Edelgard, noticing Byleth’s gaze, waves to the Professor.

“Oh! Professor! Good afternoon. If you are not busy- would you want to sit for some tea and crumpets?” asked Edelgard as she shows off her assortment of goodies.

“_ ... This is TOTALLY a set up… She is good at this stuff! _” said Sothis to Byleth.

“_ Are you sure it wasn’t just a coincidence?... _” thought Byleth as they approach. “Actually, I came looking for you- you lost this again” said Byleth as they showed Edelgard her lost item.

“Oh no! My handkerchief! It must have been withdrawn from my garment as I was bringing this tea set out to the quad. I have many replicas of the same handkerchief just in case this thing happened, but I am ever greetful you returned it! Well, I can reward you for your findings with some tea. Please, sit!” said Edelgard. Byleth, a bit hesitant, joins Edelgard as they place her handkerchief on the table.

“I have two sets of teas here- Bergamot, and a special Hresvelg Blend. And an assortment of muffins and other delicacies- please, eat to your heart's content. This is catering at a level that only an heir to the Adrestian Empire can put on” said Edelgard. As Byleth looks around, they start to see exactly what they mean; for her set up takes up not just the table, but the decorations that litter the grass walls behind her. If anyone passed by, they _ surely _ would think this was a date. Edeglard, as she sips her tea, looks at Byleth once again with a gaze of intent- as if everything is going well to her plan. “You know Professor- this _ is _ the type of service provided by those aligned with the Black Eagles- and thus the Adrestian Empire. All of us dine like this over in our House” she continues.

“Oh really?” asked Byleth.

“Yes. Did you see any of us in the Dining Hall today?” asked Edelgard. Coincidentally, when Byleth goes back to think- they didn’t notice and Black Eagles in the Dining Hall.

“_ Don’t tell me even THAT was a set up… _” said Sothis to Byleth.

“No I didn’t see any in there” said Byleth as they sip some of the Bergamot tea. “_ But I’m sure that I have seen them dine in there before… _” they then thought.

“Hehe, well that is because our standards tend to be higher than what the knights and staff can put up with in the Dining Hall- it is fairly dusty in there, don’t you think?” asked Edelgard.

“Well, when you point it out… But it _ is _ a large hall. And they try. I know I have seen **Cyril** often cleaning in there as well” said Byleth.

“Ahh, well I know that they try- but like an eagle we are always soaring to greater heights- and _ greater _ expectations of standard. If the Blue Lions are not the types to recognize when they deserve better, then perhaps you need to be with the Eagles” said Edelgard. Byleth is almost thrown off by Edelgard almost criticizing the estate of Garreg Mach- and thus **Lady Rhea** indirectly.

“Well- I suppose there are other important matters than stuff such as dust, don’t you think?” asked Byleth.

“I suppose” said Edelgard as she sips a cup of tea. As she does Byleth sighs.

“Hey Edelgard!” said a cheerful voice in the distance. Byleth and Edelgard turn to see **Dorothea** and **Petra** walking towards the two.

“Petra. Dorothea. Good afternoon” said Byleth.

“Is there something wrong?” asked Edelgard.

“**Bernadetta** is trapped in her room- and we cannot pry the door open! Can you come and use your axe to cut open the door? We don’t think the knights will come quick enough!” said Petra.

“Trapped in her room? That’s serious!” said Byleth as they rise from their seat. Edelgard,seeing Byleth get up, scoffs.

“... Lets go immediately” said Edelgard as she sets down her tea cup delicately, and hurries off with the three to Bernadetta. As they run off Felix, in the background, notices them running.

“Hmm…” Felix mutters to himself once more as he watches Edelgard walk away.

-CHAPTER END-


	2. The Confrontation of the Eagle and Lion

_ Days pass once more... _

Byleth is reading a book in the Library- silently enjoying themselves as they flip through the pages of ‘_ The Book of Seiros _’. They are so into the book that they do not hear footsteps approaching them. Unbeknownst to Byleth, Edelgard is walking towards them; their heels clacking against the old mahogany wood beneath her feet, and sporting a skirt with red leggings. As Edelgard walks over to the table Byleth was reading at Byleth looks up to see her drop her handkerchief right next to them.

“Oh, Professor- I’m so clumsy. I was just walking by to go to this bookcase right here and I dropped my handkerchief once more! I sure am so clumsy aren't i?” asked Edelgard. Byleth, looking towards them, was flabbergasted.

“Um…” said Byleth.

“..._ She literally just dropped it- what is she talking about? Is she demented?! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Excuse me as I go grab it…” said Edelgard as she bends down to pick it up- however, as she does her skirt rises up in front of Byleth’s face! She reveals- that underneath her black skirt- were red lingerie panties! Byleth, unsure where to direct their eyes- but increasingly intrigued at what they are seeing- couldn’t stop staring. Edelgard bends down further- causing her panty line to seep deeper into her ass crease- revealing more her bare bottom. Byleth blushes heavily at the sight.

“Um, Edelgard…” said Byleth in a muttered tone.

“Hm? Is there something wrong Professor? Ah!” said Edelgard as she grabbed her handkerchief, “I need to have sticky fingers when ti comes to my own contents- don’t I? Hehe”

“Y-Yea… I suppose…” said Byleth as they blush.

“Oh, but the others in my House always say I’m so clumsy. I suppose… If you were in my House instead of the Blue Lions you would notice all my slumsy acts more often- correct Professor?” asked Edelgard.

“_ Hey- Don’t fall for her attempts Byleth! _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Um, well I suppose if I was, I would most definitely notice them more- and mitigate them appropriately” said Byleth.

“Hehe!~ Well, then I suppose you should consider joining the Black Eagle House then!” said Edelgard with a grin. Byleth gulps as they look into Edelgard smiling, but suddenly, footsteps are heard echoing throughout the library- vigorously heading towards their location!

“Where is she? I know she is here!” said a stern deep voice in the distance- catching Edelgard and Byleth’s attention. Suddenly, **Dimitri** walks into Byleth and Edelgard’s conversation!

“O-Oh! Dimitri. What on heavens are you doing here? H-How has your day fared?” asked Edelgard nervously

“My _ day _ was faring well until I heard that you have been protruding on my Professor’s personal space and consistently propositioning our Professor. Professor- is she harassing you?” asked Dimitri shocking Edelgard and Byleth.

“Ah! What? I would _never_, right Professor?” said Edelgard as she winked at Byleth- to where Dimitri wouldn’t notice.

“Dimitri-... I have everything handled here- don’t worry” said Byleth attempting to calm the situation.

“Professor- you do not need to downplay her attempts of promiscuity” said Dimitri as he then turns to Edelgard, “I would not put it over _ you _ to attempt Claude-level tactics to get your way Edelgard- do _ not _ play me for a fool!” said Dimitri standing his ground.

“Promiscuity?! P-Professor! First I am being accused of something, people are talking about me behind my back, and now disrespectful libel??? Is this how the Blue Lions conduct themselves Professor? And a prince of _ all _ people speaking to a _ princess _ this way!? Professor!” said Edelgard as she falls into Byleth’s arms- with tears breaking from her eyes.

“W-What? Edelgard, are you crying? W-Wait, Professor- you can’t possibly believe this act!” exclaimed Dimitri. However, Byleth is so shocked that they do not have any words to say.

“Dimitri has always been so mean Professor! That’s why you should join the Eagles!” said Edelgard.

“I cannot believe what I am seeing right now. Professor- I think we should go back to our House and leave _ her _ to clean the dusty Dining Hall with her raggedy handkerchief!” said Dimitri annoyed with Edelgard.

“What? What are you talking about?! And I have you know Dimitri this handkerchief means alot to me!” said Edelgard.

“Oh- I heard from Felix that on _ top _ of you stalking our Professor, that you have been talking shit- I’m sorry Professor… _Negatively criticizing_ the estate of the monastery. Should I tell Lady Rhea about your words?” asked Dimitri.

“What? You have _ no _ proof! Felix should stick to playing with his own sword. I ought to go tell Lady Rhea about you bad mouthing me!” said Edelgard.

“Guys!” interjected Byleth. Dimitri and Edelgard then straighten their spines. “You cannot be arguing in the Library like this- or at _ all _. Look- you are disturbing others. Let’s leave- now!” yelled Byleth.

“Yes Professor” both Dimitri and Edelgard said. The three leave the Library and walk down the hallway- prepared to get reprimanded by Byleth.

*****

“I apologize Professor for my actions! I take full responsibility for my part, and fully welcome _ any _ punishment that comes my way!” said Dimitri as he bows.

“I am at fault as well- for that I apologize. I suppose I _ have _ been causing controversy for my attempts to gain your help Professor…” said Edelgard admitting to her wrongdoings.

“Hmph, attempts? Wasn’t your ass literally in the Professors’ face just now…” muttered Dimitri under his breath,

“Princes speak with their chest! Is there something on your mind Dimitri?” asked Edelgard itrritatedly.

“Ahem!” said Byleth causing Dimitri and Edelgard to face Byleth once more. “I think what we need is to just call it for the day, and relax- forget any of this foolishness happened. Agreed?” said Byleth,

“I agree…” said Edelgard as she sighed.

“I concur…” said Dimitri. Edelgard then bows.

“Professor. Hopefully our classes can come together one day. Dimitri- I apologize for the inconvenience on your part for coming here on my behalf. I bit you both a good day” said Edelgard as she walked off. Dimitri snarls to himself as he watches her walk away.

“_ What _ is her Problem anyways? You are _ our _ House Professor…” said Dimitri.

“Don’t worry about it Dimitri. Instead, focus on your training” said Byleth. 

“You are right Professor. I”m sorry. It’s just… I really, really enjoy your tutelage in the Blue Lions. I… I don’t want you to go…” said Dimitri as he blushes. Byleth smiles. And pats Dimitri on the back.

“As long as I am a Professor of the Blue Lions- I won’t leave you” said Byleth causing Dimitri to blush even more so. Suddenly, Byleth looks down to the ground to see a handkerchief dropped on the ground near them. “Agh, did Edelgard drop her handkerchief again?”

“Uh- no… That one is mine… I apologize for my clumsiness in the heat of the moment...” said Dimitri.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -8/27/2019-  
"Thank you for reading! Please check out Series Notes for a detailed explanation on how my series works! IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS, PLEASE COMMENT PROMPTS!!!" - @Sonicravenx.


End file.
